onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Eustass Kid
| jva=Daisuke Namikawa| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Eustass Kid (ユースタス・キッド Yūsutasu Kiddo), known as the "Captain" is an infamous pirate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Eustass Kid is introduced. He is one of The Eleven Supernovas who are all renowned pirates on Sabaody Archipelago whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. He owns the highest revealed bounty that is still active, higher than Luffy's bounty by 15,000,000, and the third highest number seen so far in the series, after Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria. The reason his bounty is so high, is because his crew has caused huge numbers of civilian casualties in the course of their activities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Shakky explains why Kid's Bounty is higher then Luffy's. Appearance Eustass Kid is a man with no eyebrows, dark colored lips, and black-painted nails. He has a flame-like red crimson hairstyle and a pair of aviator-style square-framed goggles lined with minuscule bolts and extends with a metallic nose-piece that covers the ridge of Kid's actual nose. He wears black pants with a yellow marble-like print on them,darkish pink fabric ruffles on the bottom and a pair of sea boots. His appearance seems to be influenced on Heavy Metal musicians. Around his waist he has a rather large bright blue sash and belt. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that goes diagonally over his right shoulder then tied to his waist, where he keeps a dagger and what appears to be a gun. He also has gold bracelets around both wrists. He wears a furred captain's coat that is adorned with spikes on its sides and two different colors of fur, the inside is a maroon color and the outside is a burnt umber. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in it's sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing a huge amount of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he's been insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, attacking Scratchmen Apoo apparently for staring at him. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a tight situation. He is also not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have charming sides and don't hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors.One Piece Manga - Chapter 500, Kid and his crew visit the slave auction house in Grove 1. Kid has the same dream as Luffy, to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently killing everyone who ever laughed at his ambition. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World. In the anime, he is shown as more of a proud and open show-off, actually throwing off both his arms out in front of both Law and Luffy to prevent them from interferring as he intends to take down the large marine troop numbers all by himself when the three Captains gathered outside the Auctioning House. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Kid possesses some kind of Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. He initially uses a technique named Repel to repel incoming cannonballs with his left arm, propelling them at high speed back toward the attackers. Later, he used his power to steal hundreds of metalic weapons from attacking Marines and various metal objects from all over the auction house, which gathered and connected to his right hand, taking the shape of a giant arm much like Luffy's Gear Third, that even seems to have fingers. He can attract metal to both arms, as seen in Chapter 506, and so it can be assumed that he is able to repel metal using both arms as well.One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Kid uses his Devil Fruit power to repel incoming fire. This effectively makes him impossible to defeat with metal weapons such as swords. When using his powers, purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may actually stem from electromagnetsim. He, along with the rest of his crew, the Strawhats and Trafalgar Law and his subordanates also showed flawless resistance to the Haki impulse emitted by Silvers Rayleigh at the Auction House. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he had a little squabble with Scratchmen Apoo in Grove 24. Before their battle could escalate further, Apoo asked Kid to postpone it until they got to the New World. Knowing what would happen if an incident were to happen, Kid agreed to Apoo's terms. Kid, along with his crew, then ventured deeper into the mangrove and entered the Human Auctioning House. As Kid waited for the auction to begin, he made a number of remarks to his crew, claiming that the World Nobles make pirates seem humane by comparison and bemoaning the twisted nature of the world order, before noting that he may actually join in on the slave auction. Kid later caught a glimpse of Trafalgar Law, who was already sitting for the auction, and received a rather rude hand gesture from the doctor. As the auction began, Kid noticed some members of the Straw Hat Pirates come in, and was disappointed to find the captain wasn't around, noting that he wished to see just how big an idiot Luffy was supposed to be, as depicted in the newspapers, not knowing that he would soon receive his wish. Kid watched through most of the auction, until the World Noble Carlos Sei made an outrageously high 500,000,000 Beli bid for the mermaid Keimi, which completely shut out the other participants in the auction. Seeing the noble go unchallenged, Kid decided to leave the Auction House, considering it another example of what's wrong with the world. However before he and his crew were out of the building, Luffy and Zoro crashed through the wall right next to them. What followed next then was a ruckus caused by Luffy that caught Kid's eye. As the events unraveled, Kid, along with the rest of the crowd, watched in shock as Luffy punched the World Noble, Carlos, out of anger for shooting his Fishman ally Hatchan. While most of everyone in the auction house started panicking at this turn of events, Kid, as well as Trafalgar Law, on the other hand, simply smiled at what happened.One Piece Manga - Chapter 502, Kid and everyone in the Auction House see Luffy punch Carlos.One Piece Manga - Chapter 503, Kid smiles at the chaos that Luffy caused. Just as Kid was watching the chaos that was being caused, he noticed that someone suddenly came out of the back of the auction house's stage along with a giant. He then witnessed the person take out nearly everyone in the place except for the Straw Hats and their allies with a "Rush of Spirit". Having taken the blast and survived through it, Kid realized that this person was none other than Gold Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. As the situation continued, Kid and those still conscious realized that a bunch of a Marines were now surrounding the auction house for what Luffy did. Though happy at seeing how crazy Luffy was as the rumors stated, Kid decided to not stick around to fight a Marine Admiral. Seeing as how the Marines were treating Kid's and Law's crews as if they were accomplices to the Straw Hats, Kid told Luffy and Law that he'll go on ahead and clear a way for them so that they wouldn't have to worry themselves. Luffy and Law however were insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decided to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains began to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. Luffy notes that both Kid and Law have crazy powers, with Kid responding that Luffy has the weirdest. One Piece Manga - Chapter 504, Kid fights alongside Luffy and Law against some Marines. Current Events After defeating the marines, the Kid Pirates were on their way to leave the island, when moments later Kid was confronted by what they believed to be Bartholomew Kuma (Later reveled to be a Pacifista). It fired the laser from his mouth which hit Kid's left leg, felling him at once.One Piece Manga - Chapter 505, Kid Pirates ambushed by Kuma. Law happens to encounter them while escaping as well and, despite Kid telling Law to stay back (which is met once again by Law's earlier threat), they both prepare to fight against the Pacifista.One Piece Manga - Chapter 506, Kid Pirates ambushed by Kuma. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Kid and his crew is amongst them. Major Battles *Eustass Kid vs. Scratchmen Apoo (postponed) *Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine assault team *Eustass Kid, Killer and Trafalgar Law vs. a Pacifista Trivia *Kid is named after real life pirate, William Kidd. His surname is taken from Eustace the Monk, who was a pirate.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? *He has been confirmed to be a boss in the second One Piece Unlimited Cruise. *When Kidd speaks of his experiences on the Grand Line, he mentions killing everyone who laughed at him. This comment is a reference back to the Bellamy Pirates laughing at Luffy and Zoro being "dreamers" in Jaya. In contrast, Bellamy's mockery of Luffy ended with Luffy and Zoro simply allowing Bellamy to beat them up instead of fighting them. References External Links *William Kidd - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Kid is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters